The Molecular and Cellular Characterization of Screen?Detected Lesions ? Coordinating Center and Data Management Group will provide support for the participating studies responding to RFA CA14?10. The coordinating center supports three main domains: network coordination, statistical support and computational analysis and protocol development and database support. Support for communication is provided through an interactive web portal, management of conference calls, and meeting support. The coordinating center also develops protocols and databases for pan network studies. The coordinating center supports analysis of data across the consortium by providing access by researchers to state of the art analytical facilities and software. Cluster computing for next generation analysis, high dimensional analyses and simulations will be supported on the Discovery cluster. Support for bioinformatical analyses will be provided through access to site licenses for user friendly software along with graphical user interfaces that have been and will be built as required by users. Workflows for managing biomarker analysis will be developed using Biodatomics Enterprise software, where possible, because the process is stored and R software support can be directly integrated. Guidelines for the development and application of statistical approaches will be provided by the statistical support through the coordinating center. Database support is provided by the analytical team that has been supporting the Early Detection Research Network in collaboration with the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. Support for the development of protocols will be provided by the Coordinating Center and with additional support from the Dartmouth CTSA.